Hermione Granger and the philosopher's stone
by Alriel
Summary: C'est l'histoire du tome 1 racontée par Hermione
1. La fin de l'année

Je m'avance dans la cour de récréation. Je pose mon cartable au milieu de ceux des autres et je sors un livre de ma poche. Je m'assois sur une des marches qui mènent à la salle de classe et je commence à lire. Ce livre, je l'ai eu hier pour mon anniversaire.

Quelques pages et je l'adore déjà! C'est Maman qui me la offert. Soudain, j'entends ricaner derrière moi:

-Alors "Miomione", comment s'appelle-t-il ton nouveau bouquin?

Je réponds du tac au tac:

-Il s'appelle "Hermione à pitié de ses anciennes copines tellement elles sont bêtes"!

Sandy (celle qui a parlé) ne sait plus quoi répondre. Elle murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Sally (son petit chien) et elles repartent. Quelles pestes! Il y a un mois encore nous étions inséparables! Et puis il y a peu de temps, elles se sont mises à raconter des mensonges aux autres! Comme ça, pour le plaisir! Quand j'ai exprimé mon désaccord, elles ont eu l'air de le prendre en compte! Mais le lendemain ça n'a pas raté!

Quand je suis arrivé pour poser mon cartable à l'endroit où je le mets tous les jours il y avait un mot par terre. Dessus était écrit: Pour Hermione. Je l'ai déplié et je l'ai lu:

" Hermione,

Nous sommes peinées de te dire ça mais nous ne voulons plus être copines avec toi. Au début nous nous ressemblions toutes puis tu t'es mise à passer tout ton temps à la Bibliothèque et ces derniers temps tu n'étais jamais d'accord avec nous. On te fait de la peine et on en est conscientes mais nous ne voulons pas rester copine avec une fille qui ne sait pas s'amuser.

Sandy et Sally"

Voila l'histoire, et depuis nous sommes carrément ennemies. Je me replonge dans mon livre.

Séance Poésie! Les retardataires passent pour réciter! Moi pendant ce temps là je rêvasse. C'est rare, mais ce poème je l'ai récité la première, avec un vingt en plus, alors...

Mon voisin me fait passer un mot:

"Si moi je suis bête toi je n'ose même pas y songer. Sandy."

Je tourne le papier et j'écris:

"Tu n'ose pas y penser parce que tu as peur d'arriver à la conclusion que je suis plus intelligente que toi. Hermione."

Et je le repasse à mon voisin en lui soufflant:

-Fais passer à Sandy.

5, 4, 3, 2,1...

-Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!

-Ouais!!!!!!!!!!

Un cri général envahit toute la classe! Non, rectification, toute l'école!

On est en vacances d'été!!!

Fini, Sandy et Sally!!!

Fini le gros Michael qui me colle depuis le début de l'année pour que je sorte avec lui!!!

Finie notre abominable institutrice qui à du nous donner une centaine de punitions générales injustifiées depuis le mois de Septembre!!!

Et j'en passe. Alors, sourire aux lèvres et très, très heureuse, je balance mon sac à dos sur mon épaule et me dirige vers la sortie de l'école.


	2. Pas Angéla!

Un mois déjà que l'école est finie et je peux dire que mes vacances ont bien commencé! Nous sommes allés à Madrid (c'était magnifique) et en plus mes parents ont emmené Katie et Susan (ce sont mes cousines et je les adore).Et Prudence (ma meilleure amie) avait demandé à ce que j'aille chez elle. J'entends soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées:

-Hermione!

-Oui?

-Viens, on voudrait te dire quelque chose! 

D'un coup j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je descends l'escalier et dans le salon je trouve mes parents qui m'attendaient.

-Hermione, nous partons chez ta grande tante Angela dans deux jours, alors évite de faire tes valises demain soir s'il te plait. 

Mes vacances avaient bien commencé! Angela c'est la tante de Papa et elle est I-N-S-U-P-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E!!! Entre ses embrassades piquantes , sa façon de me parler comme si j'avais deux ans et ses jouets pour Bébés que je jette au bout d'une semaine, je ne peux pas la voir en portrait! Soudain, j'ai une idée! Avec un peu d'espoir, je demande:

-Je ne pourrais pas aller chez Prudence?

-Hermione, on t'avait laissée chez Prudence l'année dernière et tante Angela était très déçue!

-En somme vous vous préoccupez plus du fait qu'elle elle soit déçue si je n'y vais pas, plutôt que du fait que moi j'ai envie de me passer par la fenêtre au bout de trois jours si j'y vais!C'est sympa!

-Ecoute, si c'est pour que tu nous accables de reproches pendant une semaine, vas-y chez Prudence!

-Tu me sauves la vie!

-Si tu le dis. 

Moi, je cours dans ma chambre, j'attrape mon portable, et j'appelle Prudence. Elle répond:

-Allo?

-Prue, c'est Hermione!

-Ah Salut!

-Dis c'est d'accord avec tes parents pour que je vienne chez toi?

-Oui, j'allais justement t'appeler pour te le dire!

-Super, parce que, moi j'ai du dire que tu m'avais invitée, pour ne pas avoir à aller chez Angela l'infâme.

-La vielle folle?

-Oui.

-Dis, Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas venir demain parce que moi je m'ennuie ferme!

-O.K je prépare mon sac et je viens demain matin. Tchao, Prue!

-Tchao! 

Prue raccroche, moi aussi!

Le lendemain, alors que nous allions partir mon père me tend une lettre:

Tiens, c'est pour toi!

-Bizarre comme lettre!

-Ouvre la!

-Non je le ferai chez Prudence, faut qu'on y aille! 

Je monte dans la voiture et ma mère démarre.


	3. La lettre d'ici ou d'ailleurs

Je vous l'accorde, ces chaps sont débiles! C'est bien pour ça que je compte les réecrire!Et beaucoup longs!Seulement pour savoir si ça en vaut la peine, je voudrais votre avis sur mon approche du personnage, et mon concept de départ! Merci d'avance!

Azertya

La lettre d'ici ou d'ailleurs

J'ai passé une super semaine chez Prue. Je commence à déballer mon sac. Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je me souviens ! La drôle de lettre que mon père m'avait donnée ! Enfin, pas si drôle que ça la lettre. On dirait une invitation pour les boums d'Halloween ! Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, il est un peu tôt pour Halloween, non ? C'est peut-être une lettre piégée !

A la guerre comme à la guerre, je l'ouvre ! Si c'est une bombe, elle aurait déjà explosé non ?

Hermione, détends-toi, tu deviens paranoïaque, ma pauvre fille ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette lettre est en parchemin jauni qu'elle va d'exploser à la figure ! Bon avant d'ouvrir ça je vais m'exposer les raisons pour lesquelles selon moi je devrais depuis longtemps avoir atterri dans un hôpital psychiatrique :

Je deviens paranoïaque

Je parle toute seule

J'ai fini ? Oui ! Bon j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Dedans, il y a une lettre. Je la déplie, et qu'est ce que je lis ?

COLLEGE POUDLARD ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur :Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi que le plan pour accéder au chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures ainsi que le plan de la voie 9 34 gare de Kings Cross, Londres ou prendre votre train, le Poudlard Express.

La rentrée étant fixée le 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou, le 31 juillet au plus tard

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice –adjointe

Je ne peux pas y croire ! Moi, une…sorcière ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y crois. Quelque chose en moi le sais que c'est vrai ,me dit d'y croire ! Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents. La décision dépend d'eux. Le hic c'est qu'ils reçoivent des amis ! Demain,je leur dirais demain ;


	4. Le chemin de traverse

Ce chapitre la je ne l'aime pas! Je le réecrirai surement en premier, si je le fais! Et pour ça, avis svp!

Azertya

Le chemin de traverse

Ca y'est ! Je leur en ai parlé, ils sont d'accord ! Et moi, je suis au 7° ciel !

Demain, nous irons au chemin de traverse ! J'ai super hâte !

Ca y'est ! On y est ! Au chemin de traverse ! C'est magnifique…magique, quoi !

Mes parents, complètement dépaysés, ont préféré retourner côté moldu.

Je commence par Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter. Une jeune femme prend mes mesures, pendant que je fais connaissance avec un fille, une dénommée Susan Bones, qui va rentrer comme

moi en première année à Poudlard cette année .Une fois sortie, achats en main, je me dirige vers un apothicaire, afin d'acheter mon matériel de potions.

Une fois mes achats terminés, nous sommes rentrés à la maison.

J'ai passé le reste des vacances à apprendre des sorts et à lire mes manuels. Mon intense plaisir n'est plus.

Je stresse. J'angoisse.

Demain, c'est le jour J. Ma valise est prête.

J'ai comme des remords. Surtout par rapport à Prudence. J'ai l'impression de prendre un train vers mon destin et de laisser ma meilleure amie sur le quai. Et en plus c'est ce qui va se

Passer. Demain, je dois être à 11 heures dans le Poudlard Express.

Et c'est avec une sensation étrange que je vais me coucher …


	5. Poudlard express, 11 heures

Celui-ci, je le laisserai peut-être, en essayant tout de même de l'allonger! Avis, please!!!

Azy

Poudlard Express, 11 heures

Je cours, hâtelante dans la gare de Kings Cross Station. Plus que 15 minutes avant le départ du train ! Mais j'ai tellement peur d'être en retard ! C'est inutile de demander au type qui fait les renseignements, il va me prendre pour une barge si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Le quai 9 ¾, le quai 9 ¾, le quai 9 ¾ !!!

Où c'est bon sang ! En toute logique il devrait se trouver entre les voies 9 et 10. Le problème, c'est que je suis à l'autre bout de la gare ! Plus que 10 minutes ! Je me remets à courir. En 30 secondes je suis de l'autre côté de la gare. Un exploit ! La barrière ! Faut sûrement que je la traverse ! Personne à gauche, personne à droite, en espérant ne pas m'ouvrir le crâne en deux, 3, 2, 1, je fonce ! Mais, à l'endroit où aurait du être le choc, je ressens une étrange sensation. J'ouvre en fin les yeux et je me retrouve dans un endroit peuplé de gens coiffés de chapeaux pointus ! Je me retourne et je vois écrit sur une pancarte : « Poudlard Express 11 heures, quai

9 ¾ » ! Ca y'est ! C'est gagné ! J'ai trouvé mon train ! Bon maintenant opération compartiment. Vu l'heure qu'il est il ne doit plus en avoir aucun de libre ! Mais à grande surprise, quand je pénètre dans le train il n'y a presque personne.

« Bon sang, je me dis, ils sont tous en retard ici, ou quoi ! Pourtant il est 11 heures moins 5 ! »

-Hermione !

-Oh salut Susan ! Ben viens, pendant qu'il y a encore des places !

En effet, ce qu'on appelle le « peloton » arrive. Ils doivent être 300 d'un coup ! Je me dépêche donc de hisser ma lourde valise dans le filet à bagages et de m'asseoir à côté de Susan !

Ca fait une heure qu'on est dans le train. Susan et moi on papote,elle m'explique le monde des sorciers. Pendant qu'elle m'explique l'histoire de la fondation de Poudlard, un garçon joufflu passa la tête par la fenêtre du compartiment :

« -Salut,je m'appelle Neville,Neville Londubat.

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger !

-Et moi, Susan Bones !

-Vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver mon crapaud ? Il s'appelle Trévor et il s'est sauvé.

-Moi je veux bien.

-Moi aussi. »

Neville et moi partons vers la gauche, Susan vers la droite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, nous arrivons devant un compartiment où deux garçons rient comme des malades. Neville étant très timide, c'est moi qui vait demander :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien ! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils daignent enfin tourner la tête vers moi, parce qu'ils ont l'air très préoccupés par le tour de magie qu'un garçon aux cheveux roux est en train de faire ! Mais ma curiosité l'empote, et avant qu'ils puissent répondre, je demande :

« -Ah tu fais de la magie ? Montre un peu ça ! »

Alors il se lance, sa baguette magique pointée sur son rat :

« -Soleil, jonquille et canari, que ce gros gras rat gris, en jaune soit colorié, de la tête aux pieds ! »

Malheureusement pour lui ça ne marche pas ! Du coup je lui lance :

« Et tu appelles ça jeter un sort ? Moi je n'ai jeté que quelques sorts faciles bien sûr pour m'entraîner et ça a marché à chaque fois ! »

Du coup , le garçon,(qui au passage s'appelle Ron Weasley )tourne vraiment la tête vers moi. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, plus que l'autre, même si c'est Harry Potter ! Mais ils ont l'air si sympas que je commence à leur débiter un tas de trucs qui ont l'air de prodigieusement les gonfler ! Déçue, je décide de partir. Je tourne la tête et me rend compte que Neville n'est plus là .Ce qui est normal, vu que ça fait plus de 10 minutes que je suis là ! Ayant passé le pas de la porte, je suis soudain prise d'une envie de vengeance et déclare à l'égard de Ron :

« Au fait toi, t'as une tache sur le nez, t'avais remarqué ? »

Il rougit, et moi je m'en vais, regrettant mon coup.

Ca fait plus de 5 minutes que je tourne en rond, en cherchant Susan et Neville, mais ils n'ont pas du revenir de la chasse au crapaud ! Au bout d'un moment, je commence à en avoir marre d'être assise là toute seule, et je décide d'aller voir le machiniste, à l'avant du train. Une fois arrivée je lui demande :

-On rentre en gare dans combien de temps s'il vous plait ?

-A peu près 10 minutes.

-Merci.

Et je repars ! Ne trouvant toujours pas Susan, je vais me mettre en uniforme puis retourne (sans trop savoir pourquoi) Ron et Harry. Je rentre et je leur dis :

« -On va arriver dans 10 minutes, vous feriez bien de vous changer !

-D'accord mais faudrait peut-être que tu nous laisse si tu veux qu'on se change !! »

Une nouvelle fois vexée, je sors en prenant un air digne. Et je tombe sur Susan.

On s'exclame en même temps

« Eh bien ! Ca fait 20 minutes que je te cherche partout. »

Et on éclate de rire !

« Tu sais, faut que je te dises quelque chose…, commence –t-elle. »

Mais elle est interrompue pas un cri :

« Trévor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes ? »

« Tu disais Susan ?

-Le Poudlard Express est arrivé ! Veuillez sortir dans le calme et vous mettre en rang !

-Bon, je te dirais une autre fois ! Tu viens ? »

Je la suis. Une autre voix appelle :

-Les premières années par ici…Les première année…

L'homme qui appelait est gigantesque : il doit mesurer dans les 3 m de haut ! Susan et moi sommes séparées par la foule et j'atterris dans une barque à coté de Neville et en face d'Harry et Ron. Je le trouve de plus en plus mignon…Ressaisis-toi Hermione, ressaisis-toi !

-Regardez, à droite, c'est Poudlard !

-Ooooooooooooooooh !

J'étais autant émerveillée que les autres. C'est magnifique ! C'est …magique !


	6. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Salut à tous!

Je suis de retour avec un new pseudo ( Alriel au lieu d'Azertya)et un new chap, dont ceci n'est qu'une partie! Je publie au fur et a mesure que je tape sous Word! Sachez que ce chap sera pt'être le dernier (9 reviews, tous sites confondus, depuis que je l'ai postée! sauf si vous avez des arguments valables... je compte m'arrêter là! Je vais commencer une autre fic HP (réponse à un défi), ensuite je ferai une fic SdA et pt'être une fic Charmed! Sans compter mon projet de "roman" (entre guillemets ,j'ai presue rien fait)

Réponse à ma review:

Merci à toi Elialys! J'espéche que le chap te plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Alriel

C'était peut-être magique mais ça n'a pas duré ! D'abord parce qu'à trois reprises j'ai failli me prendre des branches dans la figure. Ensuite parce que sa seigneurie Ron le Roux est à moitié tombé dans le lac. Non pas que le fait en lui-même me dérange, mais, en voulant se sécher à l'aide d'un sort (ce que, déjà, je désapprouve) il à dégagé un nuage de vapeur qui m'a fait suffoquer. Il paraissait confus et a essayé de s'excuser mais j'ai fait mine de ne rien voir. N'empêche, les deux autres n'ont toujours rien remarqué ! Le Harry continue de regarder le château d'un ait béat comme s'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie et Neville va finir par tomber dans le lac en essayant de repêcher son crapaud lequel a, de toute évidence décider de piquer une tête dans l'eau. Enfin, nous rejoignons la berge et descendons des barques qui repartent toutes seules. En outre, je viens d être témoin de deux miracles ! Le premier, c'est que Neville a repêché son crapaud sans faire de plongeon forcé. Le second, c'est que Harry a détaché son regard du château au profit de la tête de Ron avec lequel il entretient une conversation animée.

J'aperçois Susan qui me fait de grands signes. Je me détache donc des garçons pour aller la rejoindre. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire étant donné que je marche à « contre-courant » et que cette sorte de mer déchaînée composée d'élèves avance presque en courant en direction du château tant convoité. Malgré tout, je réussis à m'agripper à son bras et à me placer à côté d'elle. Nous échangeons à peine quelques mots et nous voila déjà aux portes de l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Encore plus que d'en bas ! C'est dire ! Je reconnais tout ce que j'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, les sangliers sculptés près du grand portail,le lac, les serres,la lisière de la forêt, avec la cabane du garde-chasse,et surtout,le château ! J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ! Il faut dire que j'en ai tellement rêvé avant la rentrée ! J'échange un regard avec Susan. Elle parait aussi émue que moi. Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en oublie de me moquer du ridicule air ébahi d'Harry et de Ron dont la cape dégage toujours de la fumée, et de Neville qui est reparti à la chasse au crapaud ! Au fur et à mesure, les conversations reprennent et c'est, de nouveau dans un brouhaha, que la longue file composée des premières années grimpe tant bien que mal les marches menant au château. Plus nous avançons, plus la file se remet en rang. Ils ont placé des commandeurs magiques télécommandés ou quoi ? Enfin, peu importe. Nous sommes maintenant arrivés devant le portail. Le géant, Hagrid, je crois, frappe trois coups à la porte. Quelques secondes se passent dans un silence total, puis la porte s'ouvre sur une femme entre deux ages. Raide, d'allure sévère, , la bouche pincée, elle porte des lunettes carrées et une cape vert émeraude. Entre nous elle m'a l'air vachement coincée mais bon ...

-Voilà les premières années professeur McGonagall, annonce le garde-chasse.

-Merci, Hagrid, répond-elle, je m'en occupe.

Alors c'est elle Minerva McGonagall ? La prof de Métamorphose ? Ouh là, elle à l'air vachement sévère. Compétente aussi. Enfin, on verra bien. Mais je la trouve toujours aussi coincée ! Elle nous conduit dans une espèce de petit salon, quoique assez grand, sauf qu'il manque les canapés et les coussins. Puis elle donne les instructions :

-Vous allez m'attendre ici. Quand je reviendrais, vous me suivrez dans la grande salle pour procéder à la cérémonie de la répartition, puis vous irez rejoindre vos camarades dans vos maisons respectives. Il y a quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, …

Je n'écoute plus. Je connais déjà tout ça par cœur. Pendant que McGonagall termine son bla-bla, j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi. . Le château est vraiment magnifique. Les bougies, les armures, ces pans de mur décorés de fenêtres dont le ver est gracieusement taillé ... Je me sens magnifiquement bien ici. L'atmosphère déborde de tant de magie qu'on se laisse emporter. La directrice adjointe s'est retirée et les conversations reprennent. J'entends Ron dire à Harry :

-Fred m'a dit qu'il fallait faire un combat avec un troll mais je me demande s'il ne s'est pas moqué de moi.

Très perspicace ! Fred (un rigolo que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le train) s'est littéralement foutu de lui ! Un troll ! Non mais je vous jure ! Ignorants ! Ça se voit q'ils n'on pas lu l' « histoire de Poudlard » ! Comment peut-on laisser de côté un livre culte comme ça ? Bon, d'accord, je ne l'ai découvert qu'il n'y a deux semaines, mais c'est un livre culte quand même ! D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir lu étant donné qu'ils débitent tous autant d'idioties les uns que les autres ! Certains prétendent qu'on va devoir affronter un dragon, d'autres une créature mi-vampire mi-zombie et un clame même qu'on va devoir rendre aphone le spectre de la mort ! Dans le genre se faire peur pour se faire peur... Ils n'ont qu'à organiser une soirée pyjama pour ça ! Enfin...s'ils veulent rester ignorants c'est leur problème ! En tout cas, moi, je ne le serais pas ! Je suis Hermione Granger, première de classe toutes catégories et je compte bien le rester ! Dans un collège de sorciers ou pas ! Ah ! le professeur McGonagall est revenue ! Nous la suivons...


End file.
